Generally, Erasure coding (EC) is a method of data protection in which data is split into fragments, expanded, and encoded with redundant data pieces and stored across a set of different storage nodes or storage media.
Moreover, EC is similar to RAID (Redundant Array of Inexpensive Drives) in that parity fragments are created and stored along with data fragments. In the event of a storage device failure, lost data fragments can be reconstructed from the remaining data and parity fragments. However, some current EC implementations can be inefficient.